Automotive vehicles typically utilize a variety of joints to assemble a vehicle from smaller components and subcomponents. Joints may be flexible to allow relative movement between two or more articles or rigid to allow little or no movement between two or more articles. In many cases, strong joints that can be manufactured reliably with good durability are desired so that the overall structure will carry the specified loads over a long period of time.